one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Minute Melee SX2 EPXX2 - Kirby Vs Sans
WARNING: Potential major spoilers for Kirby/Undertale, You have been warned! ♪ "One Minute Melee Opening" ♪ Two Fighters! (Usually) A decent amount of research! 60 Seconds! MELEEEEEE! GO! Prelude: ♪ "Great Cave Offensive intro" - Kirby Super Star Ultra ♪ -It is a beautiful day on Popstar, birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Kirby is on a stroll. All goes well up until he obliviously falls into a hole in the ground... ...again -This time however, instead of finding a cave full of loot, he finds a gate protected by what appeared to be some sort of magical barrier. It only takes Kirby about a second or two to decide to head into wherever this gate would lead him and suddenly, he feels an unwanted presence nearby, hearing subtle rustling in the grass under the skylight (Music stops and is replaced with spooky ambience) -Kirby turns around and finds a yellow flower with a wide, welcoming grin -"Howdy! The name's Flo- ...wha?" (Gulp) -Kirby inhales the flower without a second thought and gains the leaf ability Kirby: (Poyo!) -Kirby heads into the gate as he gets ready for his daily fill of Genocide (Key word here, boys!) On his way through, he had a small snack that tasted of Snails, Butterscotch and Mutton. He enters a snow capped forest as he feels yet another unwanted presence, bracing himself for another talking flower, he is shocked when he had turned around to find a shadowy figure who revealed himself as a short, chubby skeleton dawning a blue sweatshirt and slippers. ♪ "Sans' Theme" - Undertale ♪ Sans: Heya! Kirby: Euuu~! (Smiles and waves thinking that he is making a new friend Sans: Welcome to the Underground! However, (Eyes glow blue) unfortunately for you, I cannot let you take another step closer- -Kirby shows a confused expression Sans: I had made this mistake before, but this time, I have no promises to keep. Your eyes hold nothing besides the desire to... Consume... (Close in on Kirby's eyes with two dim red flames visible in their reflections.) If I were to let you continue to venture the underground, sure enough everyone down here would become your mid-day snack, and if I were to let you return to the surface, even if you could, you would just continue to bring a trail of death wherever you go before moving on to the next population that would unfortunate enough to cross your path. You had accomplished several great deeds that saved the lives of many, but however all of the lives that you had destroyed along the way is more than enough to overshadow any good that you had brought throughout your life. heh... back in my days, I had dealt with some pretty fucked up people, if you could even call them that. However... you might just be the worst one yet... ♪ "Company!" - Kirby- Planet Robobot" ♪ So sorry to tell ya kiddo, either way it looks like you're gonna have a bad time. (Kirby dawns an angry expression) (Camera zooms out) TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! 60 -Kirby shoots several razor sharp leaves towards Sans who simply laughs as he phases through them. -Sans preps a Gaster Blaster as Kirby vanishes into a pile of leaves. Sans: (?) ZZCHOUUUUU -The laser landed a direct hit, but once the rubble settled, pile of leaves appears as if it had been untouched. He tries again, but this time with several lasers surrounding the puffball from all angles, again, with the same result. 50 -Sans, trying his hardest to maintain his grin raises his right hand as his left eye glows blue. Leaf Kirby unwillingly emerges from the leaf pile covered in a blue aura and is slammed into the ground several times as his Leaf Copy Ability is lost Sans: Nice trick, kid, but it's no use! -Sans attempts to rip Kirby in half but he was just too stretchy and bouncy for him to do so -Kirby tries to shake free of the hold as Sans lowers his left hand to fire yet another Gaster Blaster -Sans: Take this! -Within the last second before the beam would have hit him, Kirby had regained just enough control to inhale the Gaster Beam and spits it back at him in the form of a star 40 -Sans teleports out of the way as a giant bone appears behind Kirby and hits him with enough force to send him flying for what seemed to be miles -Kirby is now in the sky above the Hot Lands and summons his warp star which he uses to fly through the wave of bones that were heading straight towards him -Sans, who was floating from afar, was impressed by Kirby's ability to maneuver the star-shaped vehicle with ease. He then decides to end Kirby's fun abruptly by yanking the warp star out of the sky. 30 -Kirby jumps off of the Warp Star which was hurdling downwards before landing in the lava lake in the center of the volcano -Woshua appears before Kirby, but instead of asking for a Spin-Cycle Pizza decided just to eat Woshua whole (pizza included) and becomes clean kirby! -Kirby hops on his broom and zips behind Sans and smacks him out of the sky with the broom (Smash 3DS/Wii U Spike SFX is heard) 20 Sans: (That speed! what kind of determination does this being have?) -Kirby once again zips behind Sans who is on the ground and drops his Clean ability (and a thoroughly cleaned pizza) and successfully inhales Sans Sans: Another dimension? Hmph, child's play! (Sans warps back to the realm that he was in last) in to find a shocked Kirby who had obtained the ESP Copy Ability -Sans blushes: My my, it has been a long time... 10 Kirby: PK PHYAAH! -Sans dodges as both are teleporting around trying to catch the other Kirby: PK PHLAAASH! -The explosion barely hits Sans Sans: Now, you know what they say about what goes around... (Teleports in front of Kirby and puts his hand on his forehead as the puffball's eyes go from blue-black to a lifeless gray) Stings like a BITCH! 0! Sans: Git dunk'd on! Kirby falls over as he experiences immense pain paired with the imagery of his victims, most prominently Marx Soul's soul-piercing scream and proceeds to turn into stone. K.O.! ...Or was it? ♪ "Galacta Knight Returns" - Kirby- Planet Robobot ♪ -Sans is walking away proud of his accomplishment as the petrified Star Warrior starts to shake and transform back into Stone Kirby, angrier (and hungrier) than ever! Sans: Quite the persistent one I see, I am surprised that you were able to resist submitting to karma. No matter, you have to give up eventually! (Kirby's eyes are burning with fury) ROUND 2: FIGHT! 60 -Sans fires a volley of Gaster Blasters as Kirby dodges most and turns the stone to avoid the others as he runs towards him -Kirby absorbs a convenient lost knight helmet and gains the Spear abilty as he thrusts it at sans at speeds invisible to the eye. Sans dodges these strikes with relative ease but it appears that he is starting to slow down 50 Sans: This place has received enough damage, wouldn't you say that it is about this time that we take this fight somewhere else? (Grabs Kirby and warps to another dimension) -This new dimension is covered with a massive lava lake spanning as far as the eye can see -Sans chucks Kirby into the molten magma expecting it to win him the match Sans: (Laughs) -Monster Flame Kirby emerges from the lake as he fires what would appear to begran y enormesive dragon composed of fire at speeds that would be unnoticeable to the mortalmortal. But not for Sans! 40 30 20 10 0 K.O.! This Melee's Winner Is:Kirby Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music